One Mistake Destroys Us All
by Another Failed Romance
Summary: Erik and Raoul are business partners and dear friends; at a glance one would think nothing could divide them - nothing, that is, until they come across the lovely Christine - what disasters lie in store? NO SLASH, eventually dark, AU. Please R&R.


**Okay, I know Erik and Raoul being friends is . . . inconceivable. However, this is before Christine. So bear with me. :P**

**I hope you like it, read and review!**

**XXXX**

Raoul smiled and extended his hand. "C'mon, old man, you know it'd be good."

Erik narrowed his yellow eyes and hesitantly returned the handshake with a shake of his head. "Good Lord, de Chagny, you're never going to learn – I can't disagree."

The younger blonde man sipped his coffee casually and looked out at the people passing the small coffee shop they were sitting at. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It'll be a good show. I was considering open auditions."

Erik's eyes widened. "And I suppose you'd ask me to conduct them, my lad?" he said, trying to calmly lift his own cup of coffee to his lips and sipping it, savouring the bitter flavour. Raoul smiled and nodded. Erik sighed. "Alright then. Fine. Just . . . none of these dreamy little sopranos ever lay eyes on me, alright?"

"Unless you will it, my friend." Raoul replied calmly with a smile. Erik nodded curtly and stood to his feet.

"I'll see you at the theatre tomorrow," Raoul grinned and nodded as Erik tipped his hat before quickly walking off into the crowds of people, a hand casually in front of his face as he tried to make it look like he was adjusting his hair.

Raoul sighed and walked in the opposite direction. He and Erik had been mentors to each other for a number of years after a chance meeting in a smoky old bar that Raoul's brother Philippe owned. One night Erik had been sitting quietly at the upright piano in the corner with a whisky sitting atop it as he composed, and Raoul had noticed him, brightly introducing himself as the naïve eighteen year old that he was. Erik had developed a fatherly affection for the lad and Raoul thought of Erik like an older brother. Together they'd built up quite a business producing theatrical and operatic productions – Erik covered the artistic side and Raoul made sure there was enough money. They had a reputation and it seemed that whatever they touched turned to gold. Performers flocked to their auditions in the hopes of making it big.

Raoul and Erik had it all when they worked together.

But it seemed they were headed for a fall. Because as friendly as the two were, there was one thing that could divide them – love. The love of a beautiful, innocent, charming, talented, lovely girl named Christine who had them both worshipping the very ground she walked on. Both fell obsessively in love with her, both would have killed the other for a chance at having her heart all to himself . . .

But we mustn't rush things, dear reader.

The first days of the auditions went by quite uneventfully. There wasn't really any talent for them to exactly marvel at. A few artists were shortlisted, among them two young girls called Marguerite and Annette, more affectionately known as Meg and Annie. The two were chatting animatedly as they walked out of the theatre's auditorium and Erik, who was sitting in the shadows, happened to catch a few words of what they said.

"Oh yeah, Annie, Chris would love this! We _have_ to bring her in tomorrow."

"Wouldn't she be a little annoyed . . . ?"

"Nah, we can just sign her up . . . c'mon, it'll be fun, and she is _amazing._"

The red headed girl paused long enough for Erik to take in the pensive look on her face. "Yeah, I guess."

"C'mon!" the blonde girl whined, dragging the red head out of the room with a devious smile across her pretty features.

Erik clicked his tongue disapprovingly. That poor Chris girl wouldn't know what was going to hit her.

**XXXX**

Meg and Annie raced into the flat they shared with Christine, Meg running ahead and calling out her best friend's name.

"Ugh, _what_?" Christine demanded, poking her head out from the door of the bathroom as she held a curl between her fingers, a straightening iron poised and ready to mangle it.

"We got you an audition!" Annie chirped, and Meg glared at her.

"That was meant to be _my_ news." she said petulantly. Annie smiled and breezed through to her bedroom, kissing Christine's cheek fondly as she went. Meg walked towards Christine and stopped, glaring at her. "How come _your_ hair straightens so freaking easy?"

"Meg." Christine sighed, ignoring the stupid question as she warily eyed her straight-haired best friend. "You booked me an audition?"

"For the lead soprano part!" Meg replied, but not without adding: "It's being produced by the masked dude and . . . that blonde hottie . . . what's his name?"

"Erik and Raoul de Chagny." Christine said blankly. "So what? I won't get a part."

"You have an incredible voice, Miss Daaé."

"You're a master of flattery, Miss Giry. I won't get a part."

"You can at least try."

Christine sighed resignedly. "Okay, I will. Just promise you won't cry _too_ hard when they tell me to hang up my microphone and take up knitting, alright?"

"Very funny, Chris." said Meg. "But this is going to be your big break, you're going to make it. I can imagine Broadway lighting up with the name _Christine Daaé_ in the role of . . ."

"I'm not a singer." Christine said a little too flatly for Meg to retain her dreamy smile. Disappointed, her face fell. "I'm a . . ."

"You're not going to be a waitress forever, my friend."

"And why not? I got my butt pinched by quite a respectable gentleman today . . ."

"You have a sick sense of humour." Meg sighed and ruffled Christine's hair with a smirk. "But I love ya. And you're _going_ to this audition if I have to drag you by the beautiful brown hair, understood?"

Christine sighed again and nodded as she returned to fixing her now straight brown locks. "I'll have to sing Happy Birthday or something. I hope you know that."

"What about the one you did in high school? From . . . Oust or whatever . . ."

"Faust." Christine corrected her, rolling her blue eyes. "I _think_ you mean the Jewel Song. I couldn't. I'm out of practice."

"Happy birthday it is then." Meg smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Christine chuckled lightly to herself.

"You owe me one, Meg Giry."

**XXXX**

**Okay. So. First serious actual fanfic I have ever written. Please tell me what you think! However slow updates may be, there will be updates. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
